Blue: An Assassin Story
by xXAnonymousBunnyXx
Summary: Follow young Clyde as he takes on his first mission, and the challenges of meeting his long lost brother. Though, he must also contend with the evil that lurks always behind him.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The character names are as follows, Blue(Clyde) is Toy Bonnie, Gray is Shadow Bonnie, Black is Shadow Freddy, Red is Toy Freddy, Gold is Golden Freddy, Vio is Bonnie, Brown is Freddy, Pink is Toy Chica, and Yellow is Chica.

Clyde slowly snuck behind his target. Hidden in the shadows, he was nearly impossible to see despite his cyan colored fur. He approached the target, inch by inch, trying not to make any noise. He slowly brought the knife up in his hand, and straightened up behind the woman, knife poised and an evil grin on his face.

"You know, if that weren't a manikin you'd probably have lost her by now." Clyde gasped in surprise and fell backwards, looking up to see Gray standing over him.

"As if you could do any better!"

"Watch me." The black rabbit said with a cocky grin. He took the knife and became invisible as he crept into the shadows. Clyde slowly stood up, looking about him to make sure Gray didn't have a chance of sneaking up on him. He suddenly felt a knife at his throat and gasped. "And THAT, little brother, is how it's supposed to be done." Clyde muttered under his breath.

"Well, at least YOU have a black pelt to help. How am I supposed to blend into the shadows with blue fur?!"

Gray chuckled "You're very uppity this morning aren't you Blue? What's going on? Did Red make you clean the bathrooms again?" Blue, that was the codename they had given him. Each of them had a codename relating to a color, it fit with their group being rainbow squad. Red was their leader, though some argued that brown was.

"No," Blue sighed "I'm just having a bad morning okay?" Gray sat down next to him and gave him a comforting smile.

"Hey now, no need to be so blue." Gray said winking. Clyde laughed and pushed him playfully.

"I can't believe you just said that!" Clyde said.

Suddenly, a voice made the two of them jump. "The two of you have way too much time on your hands, shouldn't you be training?" The voice of Gold, one of Red's brothers, questioned from the doorway.

"We were! We were!" Clyde said quickly.

"Yeah, sure. Anyway, Red says he wants to talk to you and Black. They're waiting for you in his office."

"B-Black?! Why would Red want to talk to me and HIM?"

"I don't know." Gold said irritably "Why don't you go find out for yourself."

"You'd better go see what he wants." Gray said.

~~AB~~

Clyde slowly walked into Red's office. He wasn't so much afraid of Red as he was of Black. The large bear was sitting in front of Red's desk, making a point not to acknowledge Clyde's existence. Black was just the kind of person who never seemed to get along with anyone, because he never seemed to WANT to. The only person he ever really talked to was Gray and even they seemed pretty distant from each other. Clyde took a seat next to him just as Red entered the office. The bear seemed very concerned about something.

"Thank you both for coming, Blue, I know how you worry so I'm going to start by telling you that no, you're not in trouble again." Clyde let out a huge sigh of relief. Red chuckled at the little rabbit. "I've asked you down here because I feel it's time to send Blue on his first mission, and I want you to take him Black."

"What?!" The bear growled angrily "Why me? Make Gray take the little pipsqueak."

"You and I both know that Gray has his own mission to take care of tomorrow, if you have any concerns with my decision then we can talk privately about it later. Otherwise, you ARE taking Blue with you tomorrow, have i made myself clear?" Clyde thought he saw something flash in Black's eyes, which was strange because the bear never seemed to show any emotion.

"Fine, whatever" The bear said grudgingly.

"Good, you'll both be briefed and outfitted tomorrow morning. I expect you at 8:00 sharp understood?"

"Yessir!" They answered in unision"

"In that case, you are both dismissed. Have a wonderful evening gentlemen." Clyde could barely contain his excitement. His first mission! Tomorrow! He just hoped he didn't mess up.

 **A/N: And so ends chapter 1 of this brand new series. Is it just me or does anyone else get the feeling that things are about to become extremely ridiculous. Reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm not really sure how to start off this chapter, so I'll have another author's note at the end. I will say this though: I read EVERY review, so they are appreciated, anyway, Enjoy! :3**

Clyde awoke to the sound of sobbing. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He saw Gray sitting against the wall, crying. "Gray? What's wrong?" The rabbit asked sleepily. Gray seemed to have forgotten he was there, as he jumped a little in surprise. Clyde got out of bed and ran over to his brother. He gasped in surprise as Gray suddenly hugged him tightly.

"C-Clyde, it's Black…" Gray once again broke into tears. Clyde held his older brother close, softly petting his back.

"Hey there," Clyde said softly, calming Gray down."tell me all about it."

"T-they found him in the hall this morning. T-they got to him before it was too late b-but…" Gray burst into tears.

"But what? Gray, you have to tell me."

"T-they don't think h-he'll m-make it." Gray choked out.

"Gray… I'm so sorry…" Clyde's eyes began to tear up. Suddenly he growled, which startled Gray "Who did this?!" Gray shrank away slightly

"T-they don't know." He said, starting to cry again. Clyde hugged him tightly and then got up. After getting dressed he went to the door.

"I'm going to go talk to Red. I don't want you going out today." Clyde said.

"Red already told me not to go today, he said he wanted to talk to you though." Gray gave his brother a weak smile."I'm scared Blue..."

"I know." Clyde pet his brother softly on the head and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. He looked up to see Red had been leaning against the wall outside of their room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Red asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure…" Clyde said, worry covering his face.

"C'mon, I need to talk to you about the mission you were going to go on today. Black was supposed to take you but as you've heard he's… unable. I'm going to have Gold take you instead, so I want you both in my office in two hours."

"Yessir." Clyde said as Red walked off.

~~AB~~

Both Clyde and Gold were sitting in front of Red.

"Gentlemen," Red began "you both know the situation. The question is: what am I going to do about it. I have decided that because Black is incapable of taking Blue on this mission, you, Gold, shall take him instead." He paused and looked over at Gold, Gauging his reaction. Gold seemed unperturbed by the news, Red knew this was because he was a lot nicer than he let on. Red continued "Your target is a mister Dylan Blackheart. He is described as a golden rabbit, approximately 5' 11", with green eyes. You will be given further information before you leave. Understood?"

"Yessir!" They both answered.

"Very good, make your way to the weapons cache and arm yourselves. Good day." Red turned his back to them, signaling that the conversation was over. Gold exited the room nervously, with Clyde following nervously behind. His first mission would begin in a few minutes, and he wasn't sure he was ready.

 **A/N: okay, I don't feel as awkward as I did when I wrote the first chapter. I've decided to put Shaf's life in YOUR hands, because it doesn't really matter to me if he dies or not... however... every action has it's consequence...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Poor Shaf, luckily, the majority says he lives. Not sure what else to say,other than that this is coming out a lot better than I expected. Talk to you at the end...**

Clyde followed Gold as they made their way towards the weapons cache. He never really admitted it, but he thought Gold was actually pretty nice, a lot nicer than Black at least…

"We're here." Gold said suddenly. Clyde looked up to see Gold take two hunting knives off the wall. "Because this is your first mission, we'll use knives instead of guns. They're easier to handle and much quieter, not to mention safer." Gold suddenly whirled around and threw the knife at Clyde. Clyde caught it effortlessly and put it within the sheath he kept on his belt. Gold continued on, picking up an envelope, "Intel says that the address is somewhere uptown, this carries a description of the target as well in case we forget. According to this, we don't need to make the murder high profile. This is going to be nice and quiet. Once we're done, we are to report back here. Got it, Blue?"

"Y-yeah." Clyde answered quickly. Gold gave Clyde a small smile and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, everyone gets nervous their first time. You'll be fine." Clyde was shocked. Gold never tried to comfort people. "T-thanks Gold." Clyde looked at the ground and blushed. Gold moved suddenly, going over to the door. His smile fading completely by the time he got there.

"C'mon, our ride's waiting for us." Clyde followed him meekly.

~~AB~~

Shaf slowly opened his eyes, still weak from blood loss. It was then that the pain hit him. He groaned weakly, causing Gray to wake up. The rabbit had sat by him all through the day and had stayed up as long as he could. In all that time this was the first time the bear had done anything. Gray moved closer to Black as the bear groaned again.

"Black?"

"G-Gray?" The bear asked weakly "I can't move." Gray petted the bear on the head, soothing him.

"Try to relax," he said, his eyes filling with tears of relief "you're still to weak to do anything." The bear groaned again, closing his eyes against the pain. "Shhhh." Gray soothed as he petted the bear.

"G-Gray?" The bear moaned, close to falling asleep.

"Yeah?" The bunny replied softly.

"I-I love you." Black drifted back to sleep. A fresh wave of tears filled Gray's eyes.

"I love you too." He whispered to the now unconscious bear.

~~AB~~

Clyde and Gold slowly walked up the stairs of the apartment complex, nearing their targets room step by step. They entered the hall silently, careful not to alert the sleeping tenants to their presence. Suddenly, a light blinked on their comms. This was their signal to get somewhere where they could talk freely. They ducked into a bathroom.

"Gold? Gold, come in." Vio's voice came out of the speaker

"I'm listening." Gold replied.

"Red has new orders for you, you're to bring the target in alive for questioning."

"What?!" Gold asked incredulously

"Don't yell at me!" Vio replied back sharply "If you've got a problem take it up with Red. Otherwise, get back to work." The comms once again went dead. Gold sighed.

"C'mon Blue, let's just get this over with." They made their way back into the hall and slowly approached the target's door. The light was on. "Looks like he was expecting us." Gold growled quietly. There was no point in sneaking in anymore, so Gold knocked on the door softly.

Dylan had been waiting up for them when the knock came. He knew why they were there, and it wasn't like he could've stopped them. He sighed and walked over to the door, opening it.

"Look-" Gold covered the rabbit's mouth with his paw and stepped into the room, Clyde following hesitantly.

"Anyone else here?" Gold asked. Dylan shook his head and looked down. "Good." Gold grunted "Now, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way. It's your choice, but either way, you're coming with us."

"W-what?" Dylan blinked in surprise "I thought you came here to kill me."

"We did." Gold said, glancing over at him "But we have last minute orders to bring you in. So, what's it gonna be? Easy or hard?"

"I-I'll come." Dylan said, looking down. Clyde was still in shock from seeing Dylan. The rabbit couldn't be much older than 17.

"Good." Gold repeated, before knocking Dylan out with one hit. He picked up the unconscious rabbit and turned to leave.

"Are all of them so hopeless?" Clyde asked suddenly.

"No, most of them at least try to fight back. Though, I'm glad this one didn't. He's younger than usual."

"Oh." Clyde replied simply. Gold opened the door, and they left.

 **A/N: That fluff though! Thx to RSM and Senpai Ridlius for being so supportive. I don't know what I'd do without you guys. As always, reviews are appreciated and all of them are read. Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I swear to god I have too much time on my hands. I've just been sitting around writing today. You guys are so spoiled. Enjoy! :3**

Dylan blinked slowly as he woke up. He felt something tight against his wrists and looked down to see that they were tied to the arms of a chair. He looked up and noticed the golden bear from earlier watching him.

"W-where am I? What do you want with me?" Dylan said, as sweat began to break out on his forehead.

"I'll ask the questions around here." The bear growled, "Who are _you_ , and why are you wanted dead?

"I-I-I'm D-Dylan" stammered, still in shock at finding himself here.

"Well 'Dylan'" The bear mocked "Why don't you tell me who would want to kill you?"

~~AB~~

It was at that moment that Gray entered the room behind the one-way mirror where Clyde and Red were watching the interrogation. He gasped in shock at seeing Dylan and tapped Red twice on his arm, signaling that he wanted to talk to him alone."Blue." Red said suddenly. Clyde looked over at Red."I'm going to be out in the hall, call me in if Gold finds out anything." Clyde nodded once, and turned his attention back to the interrogation happening in the next room as Gray and Red walked into the hall.

"R-Red, I know that guy." Gray said at once. Red raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Go on."

"Do you remember how I told you about when I ran away from home, and took Blue with me?"

"And how you left your older brother behind because he refused to come?"

"Y-yeah." Gray said, rubbing his shoulder.

"That wouldn't be…" Red's eyebrows scrunched together. Gray nodded solemnly. "Does he know what you do for a living?"

Gray looked down "No. At least, I don't think he does…" Red placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Gray looked down.

"Thanks Red." Red turned and entered the interrogation room, just as Gold raised his hand to slap Dylan.

"I'm happy to report that there won't be a need for that, Gold." Gold looked up in surprise.

"Sir?"

Red walked over and untied Dylan's wrists. "Gold, would you be so kind as to take Blue into his room? You're free to do as you like afterwards."

"Yessir." Gold said dutifully. He had a lot of respect for Red, and would follow their leader to the ends of the Earth. He left the room and entered the next, taking Clyde by the paw. Gold led Clyde into the hall where they noticed Gray leaning against the wall. "Shouldn't you be with Black?" Gold questioned. Gray gave the pair a strained smile.

"He needs a break from me. Besides, I have some other things to do as well." He looked directly at Clyde "Wait for me in our room,I'll be there soon to explain." Clyde nodded and allowed Gold to lead him down the hall. Gray sighed and entered the interrogation room. The first thing he saw was his older brother sitting in the chair. Dylan immediately stood up at the sight of his brother and they fell into a warm embrace. Gray's eyes teared up. "I missed you." He sobbed. Dylan pulled away to look at his brother's face. He looked so much older than Dylan remembered.

"What's happened to you?" Dylan asked, his own eyes tearing up. Gray looked over to red, who nodded.

"I'll explain later, for now, you'd better come see Blue. I'm not sure if he even remembers you."

"Blue?"

"They gave us new names here." Gray explained. "They call me Gray."

"Mr. Blackheart," Red interrupted, "If you'll be so kind as to follow Gray I'm sure he'll show you to your room. Because you're kin it's only appropriate that you share a bedroom. Right, Gray?"

"Yessir." Gray replied smiling.

"In that case, you are both dismissed. Good day." Gray's smile grew even wider as he grabbed his brother's paw and led him out of the room.

"Sha- I mean Gray! I have so many questions."

"We need to meet Blue first. He's waiting for us."

"O-okay." Dylan said reluctantly. As the two rabbits walked into the room Clyde looked up.

"Grey, where have you been? And why did you bring him?"

"I think the both of you had better sit down." Gray said, gesturing to the two beds.

~~AB~~

Black opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the bright light of the sun. He noticed a large brown figure standing in the doorway.

"Red?" He asked weakly. A low voice chuckled in response.

"People say we look alike, but I never realised how much so."

"S-sir!" Black tried to sit up, but the large brown bear gently pushed him back down.

"Take it easy black," Brown said "and stop calling me 'sir' you know how I hate that."

"S-sorry Brown."

"It's alright." Brown smiled ruefully. "Have you heard what's going on with Gray and Blue?"

"N-no. What happened?"

"Apparently their older brother has shown up." Black's eyes widened in surprise at the news. Everyone had assumed that Gray and Blue's brother would never be seen again. "And with that I'm afraid I have to leave." Brown said, getting up "Red asked me to meet him, though what it's about I have no idea. Ah, well, I'll visit you another time Black."

"T-thanks Brown." Black smiled weakly as Brown left the room. Black thought about Gray and Blue. What must it be like to meet a long lost brother. Black only hoped he never had to find out. He hoped Gray was alright. The rabbit was just too sensitive.

 **A/N: Well Black is looking better and I've finally figured out a way to introduce Freddy! I hope that this chapter wasn't too boring without many action scenes, but hey, them's just the brakes. More action promised in the next chapter. Reviews are appreciated, even bad ones. Tell me how I can make my work appeal to you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is where things get serious…**

Red slammed his fist on the desk. He just couldn't get a lead on these guys! The organization that had paid them to assassinate Dylan seemed to have all but vanished from the face of the Earth, and Red had no clue where to even begin searching. He needed answers, and to top it all off, they were no closer to finding out who had tried to kill Black. Black himself didn't know, as he was attacked from behind. Red rested his head on the desk. Why did things have to be so hard. He could barely look out for his own agents.

~~AB~~

Gray looked at both of his brothers before he began.

"Blue, when you were very little, we ran away from home. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah."

"Do you remember… what our family was like."

"N-no. Gray, what does this have to do with anything." Both brothers gave him patient smiles.

"Blue, we had a brother." Gray said, putting a hand on Dylan's shoulder. Clyde's eyes widened as the memory came back to him.

"There was… shouting…"

Dylan spoke up for the first time. "Gray and I argued over whether or not we should've left. He got angry and stormed off. I thought he'd be back, even after he took you." He put his head in his paws "It's all my fault. All of this." Clyde walked over and embraced his newfound brother.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for something that happened so long ago." Gold chose that moment to step into the room.

"I hate to break up this lovely little reunion, but Red asked me to bring Dylan to his office." Dylan looked at Gray with wide eyes.

"Don't worry," Gray said "I'm sure it's nothing important." Dylan nodded and followed Gold out of the room, still very wary of the bear due to their first interaction.

~~AB~~

"Hey," Gold said suddenly "sorry about that... first time, it was nothing personal" Gold blushed deeply and looked down. Dylan blushed as well

"I-it's okay, I don't blame you" Dylan said, looking down as well. Gold cleared his throat and started down the hall again.

"Right this way please." He said, eventually leading Dylan to the office door. He knocked once and entered, Dylan following closely behind. Red raised his head from his desk as the two entered.

"Thank you Gold, you may leave now." Red said politely as ever. Gold turned and left, still red as a tomato. "Please, sit" Red gestured to a chair in front of the desk. "Now, Dylan, I know that this may surprise you, but I've called you here today to offer you a job."

"A-a job?"

"Yes. You would need to be trained, but I think you could learn to like it here. You don't have to answer yes or no immediately, you'll have about a week to decide. In the meantime it is my responsibility to provide you with a codename to use. Therefore from this moment on you will be referred to as Green by everyone else in the facility. They are by no means allowed to call you anything else, is that understood?"

"Y-yes sir."

"Very good. You are dismissed then. Have a good day." Dylan turned and exited the office. A job? He wasn't sure he could handle that kind of job, but he didn't think he could stand being separated from Blue and Gray again either.

Red scratched the back of his head, jumping slightly when Brown suddenly entered the office.

"I think that went rather well." The large brown bear said.

"I agree, though I'm still not entirely sure this will work."

"Some trust please, little brother. The plan is still on track, and all is well."

Red chuckled nervously. "If you say so Brown."

"Trust." Brown repeated, bringing two brown paper bags from behind his back. "I brought us some lunch." Red's stomach growled in anticipation.

"Thanks Brown," he said, grabbing one of the bags, "I haven't eaten since yesterday." Brown once again chuckled.

"You'll overwork yourself one of these days." Brown said with a frown, taking a sandwich out of his bag.

"Fat chance." Red replied, taking out his own sandwich and taking a bite.

 **A/N: MY GOD THAT WAS FUN TO WRITE. I'm very excited to write chapter 6 now, which will introduce Foxy(Orange) and both Chica(Yellow) and Toy Chica (Pink). In the meantime I have a confession to make: My actual name is Dylan and yes, I AM shipping myself with Gold… No one else may have him! shoutout to my beautiful little Senpia Ridli! Until next time my little clovers~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, both Toy Chica and a surprise character get introduced this chapter, and Chica gets mentioned but I didn't get to introduce her this chapter. Their codenames are Pink(Toy Chica), Yellow(Chica), and White. Enjoy!**

Black opened his eyes to a small yellow chicken fiddling with his IV. He groaned groggily as she bumped into him in her attempt to reach over the bear who, compared to her, was massive. Pink looked down and, seeing that he was awake, immediately began to apologize profusely.

"Oh my gosh Black I'm so sorry! Does it still hurt? I can get you some painkillers if it still hurts." She chattered.

"I'm… fine." Black said, wincing. Pink backed off and took deep breaths. She rested her face in her wings.

"I'm hopeless."

"No you're not." Black said firmly, causing her to look up. Black tried in vain to sit up. He looked over at her, causing her to grin and help him up. "You're the best nurse I've ever had, and I wouldn't want anyone else to take care of me." Pink smiled, flattered by the complement.

"I have to get back to work now, you should try to get some sleep Black." The chicken turned, and left the room.

~~AB~~

"A job?! You?!" Gray asked incredulously

"Y-yeah." Dylan said, scratching the back of his head.

"It's rare for Red to offer anyone a job, especially someone who has no training." Clyde said, eyes wide.

"Well, what kind of stuff do you guys do anyway? It can't be that bad."

"Well," Gray began "I'm a general agent, which means I do just about anything, Blue's training to become one himself, Black and Gold are full on assassins, Pink is training to become a nurse, and Yellow is a cook. There are all sorts of things you can do."

"I-I think I'll become a general agent, like you guys"

"It's a pretty good job," Gray said "you get to go on any type of mission, and the pay's just as good as the assassins. Are you sure though, Green?"

Dylan smiled, "I'm sure."

~~AB~~

Freddy grinned as the sleeping pills he'd snuck into Red's dinner took effect. He watched as his brother's head slowly dropped to the desk, and Red fell asleep. Freddy lifted his brother and carried him to his bed

"Brown…" Red murmured in his sleep. Freddy smiled at his sleeping brother. This was all too easy. He set his brother in bed and tucked him in. He glanced behind him and gave a low chuckle. They'd have no idea what hit them.

Freddy slowly approached Black's room with the knife in his hand, this time he'd finish the job. He opened the door silently, raising the knife as he approached the bed. His fingers twitched in anticipation. He raised the knife high and plunged it deeply into the sleeping bear's stomach. Suddenly, a gunshot rang out in the room, and Freddy looked down to see that he was bleeding. He gripped the rail and turned around to see a tall golden rabbit with blue eyes standing behind him.

"White…"

"It ends here Brown." The rabbit said coldly.

"Why yes, yes it does." Freddy smirked, hurling the knife at White as the rabbit shot him directly in the heart. White collapsed, the knife buried in his chest. It had missed anything important but he was still bleeding rapidly, as was Black. He heard a desperate voice call his name.

"White?! White hang on!" White opened his eyes to see Blue standing over him with tears in his eyes. The rabbit propped him against the wall, making a tourniquet out of his shirt and tying it tightly around White's chest, stopping the bleeding almost entirely. White smiled and looked at wistfully. "White please, I love you!" White pulled the other rabbit into a passionate kiss, breaking away only when he was barely conscious.

"Black…" he managed to groan. Clyde nodded and went over to Black. The bear wasn't bleeding very badly, and was therefore still mostly conscious. Clyde made another tourniquet and tied it around the bear's stomach. Black grunted with pain. At that moment Gray and Gold walked in, helping Red, who was still drowsy from the pills.

"Blue!" Gray said, running over to his brother and embracing him. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Clyde said, looking at his brother with dull eyes. Clyde looked over at the wall where White was resting, now fully unconscious. Gray followed his brother's gaze.

"C'mon, help me get him out of here." The brothers lifted White and carried him into the next room. Tears welled in Red's eyes as he stared at the corpse of his brother. Why did things have to be this way. Gold hugged him tightly, rubbing his back to keep the other bear calm.

"I'm so sorry, Red." Red broke out into tears, his sobs echoing into the night.

 **A/N: MY GOD! I didn't know I had that in me! 0-0 Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter and the new characters that were introduced. Foxy got delayed until next chapter due to me deciding that it was a good idea to tie up this plotline early. Definitely next chapter though, I promise! I just figured out how to fix some formatting issues, and updated all previous chapters so that they are now easier to read. Until next time my little clovers~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is going to be a little longer than usual. Hope you enjoy~**

Dylan held Clyde as he wept. The small blue rabbit seemed like he was never going to stop crying, though Dylan was sure that was impossible, even for Clyde. He softly murmured in the rabbit's ear as he held him, running his hand slowly up and down Clyde's back. Clyde eventually tired himself out, and fell asleep. Dylan gently picked him up and lay him on one of the couches in White's room. Red and Gold were gone for the day, at Brown's funeral. He thought he'd better go see if Gray was alright. Gray had been fussing over Black more than Pink had since previous day, which was quite the feat. Dylan stepped into the room and was immediately grabbed by Gray as who began sobbing into his shoulder. Dylan sighed and pulled his brother closer. He swore they got it from their mother.

~~AB~~

Red watched the casket as it was lowered into the hole. Gold placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"It's gonna be okay."

"I know." Red looked down at the large black top hat he help in his hands. It belonged to Brown. The bear had worn it every day. As the casket reached the bottom of the hole, Red tossed the hat in, turned his back, and left. Gold watched his brother go with a worried expression on his face. He sighed. He just hoped Red would be able to move on someday. He walked to their car where Red was waiting for him. Gold climbed into the driver's seat.

"Anywhere else you need to go?" Red looked down

"No, let's just go home."

~~AB~~

 **The Following Day**

~~AB~~

Clyde sat down nervously. He didn't like to be away from White but Red had called an emergency meeting. As soon as everyone had taken their seats, Red began.

"I've called you all here to discuss what happened two days ago. We all know that Brown tried to kill both Black and White but what we didn't know was that he was hired to do so by the same organization that appeared to have hired a hit on Green."

Gold spoke up "Why do you think they did this?"

"I'm getting to that, Gold. The organization calls itself A.I.D which stands for Anti Intelligence and Defense. They're usually hired to bring down agencies such as our own, which appears to be what happened, though why they ordered a hit on Green remains a mystery. I think that they were ordered to do so by another organization entirely, which would cover their tracks almost completely. It may be safe to assume, therefore, that this same organization payed A.I.D to try and take us down. Vio and I are going to keep looking into this but in the meantime I want all of you to be extremely cautious. That is all. You are dismissed." Red waved his hand and turned his back to the group so they wouldn't see the tears that had begun to stream down the bear's face. His own brother.

~~AB~~

 **Later That Day**

~~AB~~

Dylan held the gun up and aimed it at the target. His accuracy had only been getting better since yesterday, and Orange seemed to be proud of him. Dylan fired three rounds, and lowered the gun. The fox walked over to him and together they watched as the target automatically made it's way up to the front of the shooting range. Three little holes had been made in the middle of the target. Orange's eyes widened.

"Three bullseyes?! That's incredible lad!" Orange was sure he'd seen everything, until this rabbit came along. He'd trained almost every agent currently in Rainbow Squad, but almost noone progressed as fast as Green had, Excluding Red and Black of course. "Ye're sure ye've ne'er done this before lad?" Orange questioned. Dylan blushed and shook his head no. Orange scratched the back of his head with his good hand and chuckled. "We'll, let's run it again."

~~AB~~

Gold waited nervously inside Red's office. Red had called him in here, but refused to tell him why. Gold looked up at Red entered the office, quickly shutting the door behind him.

"Red?"

"SHHHH!" Red hushed him loudly. He walked over to the wall and, bending over, pushed in a specific part of the moulding, causing a secret door within the wall to open with a click. Red went over to the door and opened it silently, beckoning Gold over. "Follow me." He whispered. Gold got up and followed hesitantly. The door led into a secret room with soundproofing covering the walls and a single table sitting in the center of it with two chairs. Red gestured to one of the chairs in front of him. "Please, sit." Gold sat down, still with no idea as to what was going on. "I have a new mission for you Gold, but you can't tell anyone." Gold raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of mission would that be?"

"I know that you're used to assassinations, but this is important. We've discovered the location of one of A.I.D's bases not far from here. You're mission is to go there, find one of their major terminals, and insert this into it." Red held up a small USB drive "This will give us access to their entire database, allowing us to find out which organization ordered the hit on Dylan."

Gold frowned, "So all I have to do is get in, plug the thing in where nobody will notice it, and get out? Seems to easy." Red smiled.

"I'm afraid that's the gist of it. You're dismissed. I'll be telling the other's you're on vacation, so you'll have about a week to complete the assignment. You're to leave tomorrow morning. An intel envelope will be waiting for you in the weapons cache. Good day." Gold stood up and left.

 **A/N: well, this is going to be interesting...**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Don't be tricked by the fluff at the beginning, this chapter is going to be intense. Prepare your feels…**

Gold stared at the sunrise. He loved it, the dawn of a new day. He stood outside in silence, when suddenly he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Green running towards him, with Blue, Red, Vio, Pink, Black, and Gray who was supporting Black, walking behind. Green reached him, panting.

"Gold," he said after he'd caught his breath "Red told us you were going on vacation, so we wanted to wish you good luck." Green looked down and blushed, Gold did the same.

"Thanks Green." He said softly. They both looked up and stared into each other's eyes. "Aw fuck it." Gold pulled the golden rabbit close and kissed him deeply. Dylan blushed as Gold kissed him, but he didn't pull away. They didn't stop until they heard the others cheering behind them, at which point they both pulled away smiling and blushing red.

"I'll miss you." Dylan said, his eyes watering as he looked up at Gold.

Gold pulled him into a deep hug. "I know." With that Gold got into his car and, waving to everyone else, drove away.

~~AB~~

Gold spent a lot of time doing recon. He confirmed all of Vio's intel first. The rabbit seemed to know everything. He took out his PDA and looked at the rest of what Vio had gotten him. Gold chuckled to himself. The device had everything on it from blueprints for the buildings to the cafeteria lunch menu's. A.I.D wouldn't know what hit them.

He snuck inside through a ventilation shaft, glancing at his PDA's map from time to time to make sure he was heading in the right direction, suddenly he reached an opening to the shaft and dropped down into what appeared to be the server room. Gold grinned to himself once more, too easy. He worked his way to one of the servers in back and plugged the USB in, now all that was left was to get out of here. He worked his way back out and looked for a door. Finding one, he ran towards it and peeked out into the hallway. Seeing that the coast was clear, he cautiously made his way into the hall and looked for an exit. He began to walk slowly forward. It had to be here somewhere. Suddenly, he heard footsteps approaching him. He ducked into the first door he saw, only to be knocked unconscious by the guard behind it. The guard held up his radio.

"Intruder located sir."

"Good," a raspy voice came through the other end "put it in a cell and keep him there until I say otherwise. Let's see if we can get his friends to try and save him."

"Yessir." The gaurd said, and shuddered. He grinned evilly as he dragged the unconcious body of Gold out of the room and into the basement of the complex.

~~AB~~

 **One Week Later**

~~AB~~

Red shook his head, things were looking bad. Gold had missed his deadline and White had only woken up once during the week. At which point Blue nearly strangled him for being so reckless. Red sighed. He'd have to send someone after Gold. That was his only option. There was good news as well, Black was up and walking now, but was not yet fully recovered, and before Gold lost contact he'd apparently been able to plug in the USB. Vio had had a field day. They now had access to everything A.I.D had in it's database. Red sighed again and turned on the intercom "Blue, Gray, and Green, I want you in my office please." He turned off the intercom and waited.

~~AB~~

The three brothers made their way to the office. Gray knocked once and they entered without waiting for a response.

"Red, what is this about?" Green spoke up.

Red looked down and sighed again. "Please, sit." The brothers sat and looked at their leader with worried expressions. "It's Gold" Red continued "He'd never gone on vacation. I sent him on a mission." He looked up suddenly "I apologize for lying to you, but I couldn't risk another traitor knowing our plans." The three continued to watch their leader, waiting for him to continue. "His mission was to infiltrate an A.I.D complex and get us access to their database. Evidently he succeeded, but was unable to escape before they found him. I want you three to go in after him." Red frowned "Don't assume that this will be easy, if you're not up to it, I won't make you go. What's it gonna be?"

Dylan responded at once "I'll go." Gray and Blue looked over at their brother, then turned back to Red.

"We'll go to." They responded in unision. Red smiled sadly at the three.

"Somehow, I knew you would."

~~AB~~

White slowly opened his eyes and turned his head. He felt like shit. Clyde heard him moan as the pain hit him and immediately took his paw.

"White…"

"Blue?"

"I'm here." Clyde's eyes filled with tears. "I'm going away for a few days." Green looked at his love

"Be safe."

"I will."

"Promise me."

Clyde bent down and kissed White gently on the lips "I promise."

 **A/N: Those two are so cute together. :3 Even I'm getting excited for the next chapter and I'M the one writing it! Until next time my clovers~**


	9. Chapter 9

Black sat in his bed, staring at Gray in disbelief.

"Don't do this…"

"I have to" Gray replied grimly "For Green."

Black frowned. He understood how Gray felt, but still, it was just too closed his eyes and looked down, sighing. He knew he couldn't talk Gray out of it. The rabbit was just to kind to leave someone behind, and Black supposed he was right.

Gray hugged him gently. "I'll be careful."

"I know you will." Black smiled at his partner sadly. "Now get goin' already." Gray smiled back and left. Closing the door behind him. Black sighed again and closed his eyes to sleep. Gray better come back.

~~AB~~

The trio waited in the cache. Vio should've been there by now with their intel. Vio ran into the room panting.

"I'm… here." He managed to gasp out before falling to the floor. Dylan and Gray ran over to him and helped him up. They sat him down in a chair and looked at him with worried faces. Clyde was the first to speak.

"Vio, when was the last time you slept?"

"I don't remember…" the purple rabbit replied wearily.

Gray sighed "C'mon, let's get him to bed." Despite the protests from the larger rabbit the three managed to lift him and carry him all the way to his room where they promptly set him in his bed. They made their way back to the weapons cache and noticed that Vio had dropped their envelope when he sat down. Dylan picked it up, ripped it open, and began memorizing it's contents. When he was done he turned to Gray and Blue.

"There's a map here to the enemy facility. Intel says that it's on our PDAs along with blueprints."

"What do you think we should bring with us?" Blue asked

"Something light and quiet. We don't want to attract too much attention. Let's bring a medkit as well just in case."

Gray nodded, grabbing the medkits and three small pistols with silencers. "Anything else?"

Dylan shook his head "I think that's about it. Anything to add Blue?"

Blue shook his head. The three walked outside where an empty car was waiting for them. Gray looked inside.

"Keys are in the ignition."

"I'll drive." Dylan got in the driver's side and turned the key. He waited as the others got in, then he slammed his foot on the gas and they sped away.

~~AB~~

Red's eyes widened as he realized the enormity of the situation. He had just sent three of his remaining 5 agents out to rescue one, and the enemy was expecting them. Red groaned and rested his head in his arms. He fought back the tears as the hopelessness of the situation overwhelmed him. It was times like this when he needed his brothers, and the odds were against him seeing either of them ever again.

~~AB~~

Gold moaned as he woke up once more in his little cell beneath the enemy complex. He turned on his side and looked out of the cell door. The hallway outside was as gray now as it had been for… how many days? Gold couldn't remember. All he could remember was waking up here and feeling a sharp pain in the back of his head. It had faded over time but even now he was a little sore. He sighed and sat against the wall. He just hoped the others were alright. Now that he had been stupid enough to get caught the enemy would be expecting them. Gold cursed to himself. Why did he have to screw everything up?

~~AB~~

Clyde shivered slightly as the three crawled through the very vent that Gold had crawled through a week prior. They did not, however, stop at the opening to the server room, but kept going until they found an opening into what appeared to be a small janitor's closet. They climbed down silently and began to get their bearings. Checking their PDA's first, they found their location was very close to Golds, though they suspected that this might have been on purpose, as the enemy was expecting them. What the enemy didn't suspect, however, was that at the last moment Clyde had brought along an EMP, which disabled all electronic devices within a certain area. He pulled it out and showed the others. They nodded their approval with serious faces. They decided to plant it in the server room, which was marked on their maps in red. They slowly made their way towards it. Killing any guards in their way with their silenced pistols. They kept a close lookout for security cameras and did a good job of avoiding them . They slowly entered the room and Clyde planted the device in the center. He set the countdown to 4 minutes and the three ran back to the broom closet where they had started. They waited for the explosion, and checked their PDAs when it came. The devices were unaffected by the bomb but would have to be shut down to provide damage once they entered the area of effect. They slowly made their way towards the basement entrance avoiding the large groups of guards running towards the server room. They entered the basement, which was now dark and empty.

~~AB~~

Gold shivered in the sudden darkness. What was this? Some sort of new interrogation technique? Gold silently refused to give in. Suddenly he heard footsteps outside his cell.

"G-Gold?" A familiar voice called. Gold's eyes widened in surprise.

"Gray?! What are you doing here?!" He ran and grabbed the cell bars, seeing his friend in the first time in what felt like a long time.

"Shhh." Gray cautioned as he pointed the pistol at the lock on the cell door. He fired three times before the lock fell off. "Heavy duty." He murmured to no one in particular. He opened the cell door and Gold ran out, only to be tackled to the ground by Dylan, who was crying now. Gold smiled and slowly petted the back of his partner's head, murmuring softly into his ear. "Sorry to break up your little reunion," Gray said, grinning slightly "but we've got to get out of here, and fast. Gold nodded, and followed the three as they made their way back to the janitor's closet. They climbed back through the vents and made their way back to their car. They looked back to the enemy HQ, or at least, what was left of it. Half of the buildings were burning.

"You guys planted explosives?" He looked at the others questioningly.

"Only an EMP." Gray responded with a frown.

"Then who-" They heard a loud screech next to them and turned just in time to see another car speed past with what appeared to be a teenage racoon behind the steering wheel.

"Looks like we weren't the only one's with a grudge against A.I.D." Clyde chuckled. The rest laughed along nervously as the car sped off into the afternoon heat. Leaving the burning remains of the A.I.D headquarters behind forever.

 **A/N: Well that was a fun chapter. For those of you who didn't get the extremely obscure reference (Most of you, probably) the teenage raccoon was supposed to be a reference to the Alex Rider books. I loved that series. Anyway, I'm going to try to write a quick oneshot for you guys… Also, tell me what you guys would think about an ask or dare with the characters from this story in the reviews. Until next time~**


	10. Chapter 10

Dylan melted into Gold's embrace as they stood in the bedroom that he shared with Gray and Blue. The other two were out at the moment, leaving he and Gold alone for a while. He slowly nuzzled Gold's chest, as the larger bear nuzzled his head in turn.

"I love you." He whispered to the large bear.

"I love you too." Gold returned, nuzzling deeper into the rabbit's fur.

Dylan's eyes began to tear up. "I was so scared." Gold gently began petting the back of the rabbit's head.

"It's okay now."

Dylan pulled Gold closer than ever before. "I don't ever want you to let me go." Gold suddenly pushed the rabbit on the bed, crouching over him, and kissed him deeply.

"That can be arranged." The bear giggled. Dylan giggled back and pulled the bear's face towards him into another deep kiss.

"Let's do something more." Dylan said, letting the bear collapse on top of him.

~~AB~~

Red sighed as he headed to his bedroom, going over all that he had learned about the bunnies' mission. The enemy HQ they had infiltrated had been destroyed, no other prisoners had been spotted, and someone else seemed to have a grudge against A.I.D. But that only made sense, seeing as how the organization had taken down countless others. Red was proud of both Blue and Green. The two were inexperienced but very professional, and both would make great agents. Red sighed once more as he crawled under the covers. Things were looking up for them. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

~~AB~~

SOMEWHERE ELSE THE NEXT DAY

~~AB~~

Freddy awoke in his cell under A.I.D's central HQ. He groaned and turned on his side, looking out of the cell door. A single tear fell from his eye as he thought of his brothers like he did every morning. A.I.D agents had kidnapped him while he slept about a month ago. At least, he thought it was a month. Sunlight did not make it's way down here, ever, so neither he nor the other prisoners could tell night from day. The guards had taunted him, telling him that they had sent an imposter in his place, saying that this agent was going to kill all of his friends one by one. Freddy felt sick to his stomach just thinking about it. His poor brothers. He could feel their need for him, especially Red.

~~AB~~

Vio sat in his darkened room, staring in disbelief at his computer screen. He was looking at Brown's autopsy report. None of this made any sense. The computer had identified the bear's DNA as not being his. The rabbit shook his head in confusion. It was impossible. There could only be one Brown, and White himself had killed him. Vio eventually gave up and closed the laptop, setting it aside and laying in his bed. He closed his eyes and tried to block out all of the memories that he and Brown had shared as children. What had changed? Why had his friend gone behind their backs, betraying them all. Vio shook his head once more, and fell asleep.

~~AB~~

That very night another rabbit was sitting up thinking. Clyde was sitting next to White as he mulled over his most recent mission. Something just felt off about it. It was all a little too easy, as if the whole thing had been planned out. His eyebrows scrunched together as he considered the possibility. White groaned in his bed suddenly, causing him to jump. He chuckled at himself and rubbed right behind White's ear. That was the rabbit's favorite spot. He chuckled again as White smiled in his sleep, his left foot twitching slightly. White opened his eyes at Clyde's chuckling.

"Hey there beautiful" The golden rabbit said, smiling. Clyde frowned.

"Sorry for waking you up White. You should get back to sleep." White smiled mischievously.

"What if I don't want to sleep?" He said pulling the smaller rabbit closer. "What if I want to be up all night long?" He pulled Clyde into a deep kiss. Clyde giggled once they broke away.

"You're too damn hot for your own good." The blue rabbit chuckled.

"Am I now?" White said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you are." Clyde suddenly kissed him deeper than before, gently climbing on top of the larger rabbit. Spring chuckled.

"I guess you'll just have to teach me how to behave."

 ** **A/N: THE PLOT THICKENS. This chapter was mostly fluff but I've got something extra special planned for next time. I hope you all enjoyed that nice little plot twist, playing with your feels is fun :D Until next time~****


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: This chapter is going to be mostly fluff, but I'm going to try some more character development from now on. Wish me luck and sorry if the fluff at the end is a little badly written, I'm used to gay pairings. Gonna try to make it work though. Until next time~**

Gray came to the breakfast table groggy and tired. He swore if he listened closely he could still hear the bedsprings creaking. He sat down and proceeded to faceplant into his food, at which point Clyde walked in supporting White. Clyde looked at his brother as he and White sat down next to him.

"You okay there Gray?" Gray mumbled something unintelligible, causing Clyde's eyebrows to scrunch together out of worry. "What was that?" Gray didn't even respond this time. Clyde sighed and turned to White "I'll be right back." He supported his brother with one arm and half carried half dragged his brother back to their bedroom. White stared after them wide eyed. What the hell had happened last night?

~~AB~~

Vio tossed the folder onto Red's desk.

"You'll want to see this."

Red looked up." What is this?"

"We found the name of the organization that ordered a hit on Green. Our hunch was apparently correct, They ordered us taken down as well."

Red frowned "Well, What is it then?"

"They call themselves Seraph, not an anagram interestingly enough."

"Seraph?"

"That's right. I'm still working on getting intel for them though. They don't appear to have HQs anywhere near us. It's all getting a bit difficult."

Red gave the rabbit a reassuring smile "We'll find a way."

~~AB~~

Gray walked down the corridor to Black's room alone. He glanced around uneasily, something just didn't feel right. He reached Black's room and knocked softly on the door.

"Come in babe!" The bear called from his bed. Gray smiled to himself and let himself in quietly. Black hugged him as soon as he was through the door. Gray hugged him back. "I missed you." The bear said softly.

"I missed you too."

Black chuckled "We're hopeless without each other you know."

Gray smiled "I don't know what I'd do without you Black." His eyes filled with tears at the thought. Black felt the tears running down his boyfriend's cheek and stroked his back.

"Shhhhh. It won't ever come to that."

"I know" Gray still seemed doubtful.

Black pulled him into a kiss "You bet you know." He said as he pulled away. Gray blushed, loving the attention Black was giving him. Before they could barely be considered friends, but now they were as close as two people could be. Black pulled him into another kiss, and this time they didn't break away so quickly.

~~AB~~

Orange sat alone in the training room smiling to himself. He liked to come here to be alone sometimes. To think about her. Yellow. He loved her, and she loved him. They were two parts of a whole, and would never let themselves be separated. That's what she walked in. The fluorescent lights glinting off of her feathers as if they were made of Gold. Orange stared at her in awe. Yellow blushed when she noticed his staring. She walked over and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

"I love you too." He said pulling her into a deep kiss that seemed to last forever. They both pulled away at the same time and stared deeply into each other's eyes. They were both madly in love. "We could go get some lunch. If ye want to tat is."

Yellow smiled at him and nodded "I would like that." They stood up together and left the room for the cafeteria, irrevocably in love.


	12. Chapter 12

Freddy groaned as he turned over in his cell. His body was wracked with pain after thee interrogation yesterday. He maintained his pride, though, as they'd once again failed to break him. He slowly sat up, just in time to see his "breakfast" get pushed under the cell bars. The prisoners here were severely underfed. Not that they could talk about it. A.I.D kept all of its prisoners isolated in an effort to demoralize them. It was working. Freddy's stomach growled loudly as he stared down at the two stale biscuits and the cup of water that made up his meal for the day. He sighed sadly. It had been so long since he'd had a real meal. He thought back to the last one he'd had, which had been when he and Red were discussing who Blue should go with on his first mission. Red had wanted to send him with Gold, only because Grey was unavailable, but Freddy insisted they send him with Black instead. Black was better trained than Gold, and the mission was more likely to be successful because of this. He sighed again, wondering how it had gone. Freddy had become quite fond of the little blue rabbit over the years, they all had. He let out yet another huge sigh and, after eating his meager meal, lay down and thought about his brothers, as he did every day. His eyes filled with tears as he thought about the betrayal that they had been tricked into believing. Had he failed them as a brother? He pushed the question out of his mind and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

~~AB~~

Red sat in his office, thinking of Brown. It just didn't add up. Why would his brother betray them like that? It was completely out of character for him. Red frowned more and more as he thought of his brother. At that moment, Vio walked into his office holding two manilla folders.

"Call Gold," the rabbit said "I need to talk to you two."

~~AB~~

Gold entered the office cautiously. Green had told him that Red wanted to see him, but Gold had no idea what about. He found both Red and Vio waiting for him.

"Red? What's this about?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to ask Vio. He refused to tell me anything until you showed up." Both bears looked at the rabbit questioningly.

Vio cleared his throat and began "It's about Brown."

Red sighed in frustration "Vio, you know I don't want to talk about this."

"Red, I have reason to believe that he's alive." Both brothers stared at him in wide-eyed shock.

"W-what?" Gold managed to force out. Red suddenly became angry.

"Vio, you'd better have a damn good reason for putting us through this!" Vio stared back at him calmly.

"You know I wouldn't unless it was important." Red stared at the ground guiltily. He shouldn't have yelled like that. He looked up again when the rabbit suddenly slapped one of the folders down on his desk.

" _This_ " Vio began again "is our file on Brown. All of his missions, his DNA, even his lunch preferences- it's all recorded in this folder. _This_ on the other hand," Vio slapped the second folder down "Is the DNA test results taken from the autopsy performed on Black's attacker."

Gold growled suddenly at the rabbit "Call him by his name. He wasn't just some random assassin, he was Brown!"

Vio's eyes flashed for a second. This was the moment the rabbit had been waiting for. "Oh contraire my golden furred friend, the bear in question was in fact, AN IMPOSTER!" Both bears jumped at the rabbit's sudden outburst. Red was that first to speak this time.

"Vio, what are you talking about?" Vio placed a paw on each of the envelopes.

"The original DNA samples we have on file for Brown do not match the samples taken from the cadaver in question. The bear who attacked Black couldn't have been Brown." The three sat in silence for a moment before Red spoke again.

"This is a lot to take in. You'll have to excuse us for a moment Vio, I need to talk to Gold." Vio nodded and left the office, leaving the brothers alone.

"He's alive." Gold said at once.

"Possibly, though if he is he's probably in the custody of either Saraph of A.I.D. Either one might have killed him by now to save space." Red's eyes filled with tears at the thought. Gold walked over to his brother and hugged him.

"He's alive, I just know it."

 **A/N: Holy crap! I didn't know I could do that. Next chapter will be out soon, but I can't guarantee a specific date. Just keep your fingers crossed. Until next time~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: NEW CHARACTER! Mangle is introduced. Her codename is Cassiel, but we'll also call her Cassie. Anyway, let's begin...**

Freddy was jolted awake by the sound of his cell door opening. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to mentally prepare himself for another beating from the guards, but it never came. Instead, he heard the sound of something being dropped on the floor and a loud groan from somewhere near him, followed by the sound of his cell door closing again. Freddy sat up and opened his eyes, looking around him for the whatever was new. He found it shortly after he heard another groan to his left. He looked over to see a small white bundle trembling a few feet away from him. He crawled over to this new prisoner.

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered to the small bundle. It whimpered and whoever it was seemed to try to curl in on itself even more. Freddy began to gently stroke its back in attempt to calm them down. It worked a little bit, as the bundle stopped quivering as much, though they still whimpered. Freddy continued petting the bundle. "Shhh. Shhh. It's okay, I won't hurt you." Suddenly the bundle uncurled a bit revealing itself to be a small white fox. Freddy smiled gently down at the small little thing. "That's better," he said, still stroking her back "My name's Freddy, what's yours?" The small fox scooched closer to him, obviously afraid, before she answered softly.

"T-they call me Cassiel." The poor thing's eyes started to water. It was then that Freddy noticed the two deep cuts running along her left arm and chest.

"You're hurt." He noted, worry apparent in his voice. The small fox slowly nodded her head yes, more tears forming in her eyes. Freddy frowned "Let me see." He gently guided the fox's arms away from herself so he could get a better look. She blushed as he took off his shirt and tore it into strips, then gasped in pain as he used those strips to cover up the wounds and stop the bleeding. "Sorry about that, but it looks like you're going to be fine." The bear smiled. "I'll call you Cassie. Is that alright?" Cassiel smiled, feeling a little bit less scared now that she knew the bear was friendly. She nodded weakly and let Freddy lift her up and set her into his lap, leaning her against his chest. He began to stroke the back of her head and behind her ears, slowly putting her to sleep. She snuggled deeper into his chest fur as he did this, and promptly gave way to exhaustion. Freddy sighed, They needed to get out of there… and soon.

~~AB~~

Red stared down at the map on his desk, pondering it. Vio had managed to find this in the wealth of information Gold had gotten for them before he was captured. It showed the location of every A.I.D base for miles. The bear grinned. How stupid could they get. He was done just trying to sneak around him. The enemy had his brother, and that meant war. He'd have to talk to Orange soon, they were going to need gear. He wanted to sabotage every base on this map. He wanted them to know he was coming for them

~~AB~~

Dylan sat in his chair, polishing his dagger. It was a present from Blue and Gray. He smiled as he looked down on it, happy to be with his brothers again. He felt like he was truly home, which was a way he hadn't felt in a long time. He glanced up when he heard something hit the floor, and saw that Blue had fallen over.

""Blue? Are you okay?" A chuckle escaped the rabbit's lips as he looked at his brother, who was sitting in the funniest position he'd ever seen him in." Blue groaned and got up, chuckling a little himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He got back to training as Dylan went back to polishing his dagger. It was a very slow day and things were starting to get a little boring. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Red was spending a lot more time in his office than usual, which Gray insisted meant he was planning something. Dylan sighed, it was going to be a long day.

~~AB~~

Gray and Black sat with their arms wrapped around each other on one of the benches outside, staring off into the distance. Grey leaned his head on the bear's shoulder and sighed. Everything was perfect. He had his brothers, his love, and Gold was back. Everyone was happy. It was the perfect way to live his life. Meanwhile Black was silently pondering what his next mission would be now that he was able to go on them again. He sighed, the scars still hurt sometimes but that was just natural. Sometimes you just had to ignore pain and hope for the best. He smiled to himself and kissed Gray suddenly on the top of the head. The rabbit blushed as Black grabbed his paw, leading him inside, then down the hall to his room. Neither of them had done this before, but who cared. After all, what could go wrong?

 **A/N: not sure what's up with that last part but, to quote one of my favorite fanfiction authors(ChangelingRin), "I blame the plot bunnies." Just a reminder that constructive criticism would be GREATLY appreciated in the reviews. I just want to get better. Anyway, until next time~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N; Here's a special one, just for you guys…**

Freddy looked around, still holding the fox in his arms. She was so innocent, so fragile. He hated to think about how she must have ended up in a place like this. He gently set her on the ground and curled around her protectively, doing his best to keep her warm. She was hurt, badly, and although he had managed to stop the bleeding he was still worried about an infection. He closed his eyes and slept, dreaming of his brothers and friends, dreaming of the outside world. How long had he been in here? Were they still looking for him? He had to find a way to escape. If not for himself, then for Cassie.

~~AB~~

Red grinned to himself. This would be all too easy. The enemy wasn't expecting them. He pressed a button on his intercom and called Vio and Gold to his office. The three of them would lead this operation, and he wanted to go over the plan once more with them before they began. Everyone was already outfitted with the gear they would need, and they were waiting. Gold smiled patiently as he entered the office, followed by Vio.

"I take it you want to go over the plan?" he said, smirking slightly. This was the first operation he'd had in weeks, with Green refusing to let him out again, and Red not wanting to. Red smirked back at his brother, and Vio chuckled nervously. The rabbit was the only one who seemed to be nervous about this, though, they were all nervous. They were just really good at hiding it. Red began, needing no introduction.

"We'll send team A to this location here, led by Gold." He pointed to a small gray square on the map. "Their job is to infiltrate and create enough of a distraction for the rest of us so we can slip in unnoticed." He pointed to another square "Team B will go here, lead by Vio." He nodded his head toward the rabbit. "Your job will be to sneak in and snoop around in their network. Make sure you get yourselves noticed before you slip out, as this will create even more of a distraction." He pointed to a third and final square, though this one was green "I will lead team three here. This is the A.I.D central HQ, and the place they're most likely holding Brown. Our job will be to get him out and destroy the base if possible, crippling them severely." Red lowered his arm and stared at the other two "Got it?" Both nodded, and the three of them left the room, leaded by Red.

~~AB~~

Freddy woke up to the grating sound of metal on cement as the food was once again pushed under the bars. He got up and crawled over to it, leaving the fox in her position on the floor. He grabbed one of the biscuits and crawled over to the fox, gently shaking her awake.

Cassiel awoke with a groan, her chest hurt, as did one of her arms, and she was tired. She opened her eyes slowly, and saw a large bear staring down at her. She gasped in surprise, the memories of last night coming back to her in a rush.

"Who are you?" She questioned groggily, fighting to stay awake.

"Call me Brown." The bear smiled, which for some reason made her feel safe. "Here," He said suddenly, holding up a biscuit "you should eat something." Cassiel took the biscuit gratefully, and bit into it. It was stale, but not as bad as it could have been. She was just happy to have something to eat. She sighed contentedly after she'd finished, and the bear brought her a cup of water. She drank, and, becoming tired once more, curled up and fell asleep.

Freddy smiled at the sleeping fox. He'd make sure she got out alive, he promised to himself, even if he didn't.

~~AB~~

Black smiled as he sat in the truck bed. He hadn't been on a mission in so long, and it had been even longer since he had gotten to go on one for the pure purpose of causing mayhem. He had been put on A team along with Orange and Gold. Gold, who was driving, glanced back at him and smiled. They were going to have fun with this one. Orange sighed at the two younger agents. They needed to be serious about this. He supposed he shouldn't worry, though. There was a method to their madness. Gold had stayed up half the night planning out which spots they could blow up to make for the most confusion. He ducked lower as they approached the enemy compound.

~~AB~~

Clyde frowned in concentration, going over the plan once more in his head. He, Green, and Vio made up B team. Their job was to cause even more confusion after A team made their strike. They had secondary orders to grab as much information as they could while they were still inside the enemy network. It was the easiest part of the mission, which is why White was even allowed to come along. Clyde shivered with nerves. Would they be alright? He glanced over at Green, who was staring straight ahead. Clyde followed his brother's gaze to find that they were coming very close to the enemy compound. Dylan sighed. He and White would be providing backup, while Blue and Vio entered the compound and attempted to get into their server network. He grinned a little bit, thinking about how easy it would be. He suddenly frowned once again. Would Gold be alright?

~~AB~~

Red grinned to himself. Just a few more minutes and revenge would be his. He'd show them what happened when you messed with him. He'd make them pay. He parked a few miles away from the enemy's main HQ and waited, keeping his radio close to his ear. He was listening in on the enemy comms, waiting for the chorus of voices that Vio would broadcast to signal that they were good to go. He glanced into the backseat of the car, where White was sitting. The rabbit would keep him up to date on both of the other teams' statuses while he was inside. He smiled to himself once more as he looked at the HQ that was looming in the distance. They wouldn't know what hit them.

 **A/N: God this felt awesome. The next chapter will be out soon. I'm just loving that Frangle ship by the way. They're perfect together. Anyway, until next time~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: And so cometh the action!**

Freddy frowned as a sudden alarm went off somewhere in the complex. That wasn't good. He had no idea what it could be though. Had a fire started somewhere? Suddenly, a volley of prison guards rushed past their cell, yelling something about an attack on another compound. So that was what this was about. Freddy pulled Cassie closer to himself. The poor little fox whimpered in fright, having never seen something like this before. Freddy stroked her behind the ear, calming her down. Now was the time to act, this might be his only opportunity. He grabbed a lone guard that was running past and bashed his head against the bars, killing him instantly. He reaches through the bars and grabbed the guard's keys. This was all too tried the different keys in the lock until he found one that fit. He glanced back at Cassie, who was staring at him in awe, before opening the cell door and taking her paw. He led her outside and stopped next to the body of the guard. Freddy grinned to himself as he took his armor, gun, and keycard. He grabbed the fox by the paw again and led her through the catacombs that were the main HQ's basement

~~AB~~

Black grinned madly as he picked up the rocket launcher. He would fire on Gold's mark. He was excited for this. It was the most fun he'd had in a long time. Orange gave him a concerned glance but went back to his own gun before the bear could notice. Gold grinned at the two of them.

"Mark!" Both fired at once, and immediately dropped their launchers, trading them for sub-machine guns and walking slowly toward the enemy compound, which was descending quickly into chaos. It was too easy, these people were so incompetent, it was amazing that they had lasted this long. The three stopped in some bushes and used them for cover. This is where strategy played a key role. They had to eliminate the major weapons caches before anything else. That was where the explosives were stored and consequently where the biggest boom would be made if a small fire was "accidentally" lit. A smile slowly spread across Gold's face as they entered the compound. They snuck to the first weapons cache, where Black promptly planted some C4. They did this for each cache in turn, then snuck out amidst the chaos of the initial attack. Once they were back at the car, Black raised the remote, and detonated all the explosives at once. Huge fireballs filled the sky and Black laughed maniacally. He'd probably never get to do that again, but doing it once was enough to make his life feel a little more complete.

~~AB~~

Vio nodded as Gold talked over the radio, confirming the utter destruction of the first compound and therefore initiating the second stage of the plan. The rabbit looked at the others, nodding towards their current compound. Unlike the others, they didn't necessarily have to be inside to get access. Thanks to Gold's previous mission they had every access code they needed. Vio used his PDA to access the enemy's wi-fi and hack into their personal network. Once there he triggered several alarms inside the building and even activated the sprinkler system. The three of them laughed when he did this, and Vio grabbed as much data as he could while he was in there. After he was done he used the building to broadcast a chorus of voices that would tell Red that he was clear to enter the compound, initiating the third and final stage of the plan.

~~AB~~

Red's face became serious as he listened to the radio. Playtime was over. He nodded once toward White, and left the van behind. Even from this distance he could see the trucks leaving the compound carrying troops that would be used to compensate for the loss at the base Gold's team had worked on. The only flaw in their plan, however, was that they were leaving this base severely understaffed. That was the whole reason for stages one and two, however.

Red carefully crawled into a vent that had been left unguarded due to the aforementioned lack of staff. He crawled until he could not hear the sound of voices and carefully dropped out at the next opening. He made his way slowly to the basement door, when he suddenly heard more voices.

"Shhhh. Shhh. It's okay Cassie. You're okay." Red's eyes widened. He knew that voice anywhere! But who was Cassie? He decided to keep listening. A small whimper followed his brothers words, followed by more soothing from Brown. Red sighed and stepped out from behind the corner, gun raised and ready to fire.

It was all Freddy could do not to burst into tears when he saw his brother. "Red!" He ran to his brother and hugged him close, a single tear escaping from his eye. Red hugged him back, but pulled away when he saw the small white fox cowering in the middle of the hallway.

"Who is this?" He said, gesturing with his free paw. Freddy looked back at Cassie with a worried expression.

"She's hurt, she needs our help." He looked back at his brother with pleading eyes. Red sighed and walked over to the fox, who whimpered once more as he approached. He petted her gently, calming her down.

"Let me see." He said, gesturing to her arm where the bandages were only visible from close up. Red checked the bandages to look for any signs that the blood was leaking through the bandage. Luckily it wasn't, but she still seemed very weak. Red gently lifted her into his arms, handing his gun off to Brown. "You okay to shoot?"

"As okay as I ever was." Both bears sauntered back down the hall, killing anyone who tried to stop them. Red grinned to himself. Everything felt so right.

 **A/N: Don't worry about Black's sanity! I'm working on it… Red as well XD. Anyway, that was really fun to write, though, I'm not so sure I'm the best at action scenes. No idea when the next chapter will be ready. Until next time~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Prepare your feels. That is all I can say...**

White sat in the back of the car after Red left. He held the radio close to his face, ready to call Red should anyone else report a problem. He was also there to keep the mission log, so he was indeed expecting calls from the others. Suddenly, Vio's voice filled the car.

"White? You there?"

"I'm here." The rabbit replied swiftly "What's the situation Vio?"

"Happy to report that everything's gone according to plan. Any word from Gold yet?"

White sighed "No, not yet." At that moment Gold's voice came through.

"Hello?"

"I'm here Gold."

"Good. Everything's fine over here. No mishaps to report." White's eyes narrowed when he noticed a strange noise in the background

"Is that… Black? He sounds like he's laughing."

Gold chuckled at this "Yeah, he had a lot of fun blowing things up." White chuckled as well when he heard this.

"Yeah, that sounds like him. I've gotta get back to Vio now, see you back at base."

"Understood." The line clicked as White switched frequencies.

"Hello? White? What happened?"

"I'm here Vio, everything's fine. Gold just called in. Everything went correctly. See you back at base." The line clicked once more as White switched to Red's frequency. He'd been instructed to call the bear only if something had gone wrong. He set the radio down and sat back, putting a paw to his chest. The wound was mostly healed, but not completely. So he had to remember to rest every once in awhile. He jumped in surprise when Red's voice suddenly came through the radio. He sounded urgent.

"White? White? Come in dammit!"

"I'm here I'm here! What is it?!"

"Tell the other's I need some help here, now! We've got an injury!"

White's face became serious when he heard this "Understood." He quickly switched back to Gold's frequency. "Gold? Come in."

Gold was confused. White wasn't supposed to call them. "Yeah?" He said cautiously.

"Red needs you. He says there's an injury." Gold frowned. He hoped they were alright. It was either Brown or Red who was injured after all, and they were both his brothers.

"Alright." He said shortly, waving the others back into the truck.

~~AB~~

Cassiel's vision blurred. She'd been shot. She winced as the smaller bear set her on the ground. She'd never caught his name. Brown's face appeared next to his, looking deeply into her eyes. He stroked her cheek gently.

"Just hold on, you're going to be fine." Cassiel smiled. She knew he was lying. She probably wasn't going to make it. It was a chest wound after all, and she was bleeding to quickly. She sighed, remembering when she had first met the bear. He'd calmed her from the very moment she'd met him. He'd made her feel safe. He'd held her when she felt alone. A single tear fell from her eye. She reached her arms out to him, and he let her pull him close. He placed a paw over her wound, slowing down the bleeding significantly, as Red called someone over his radio. "I love you." She whispered into his ear. Brown started to cry as well.

"I love you to." Cassiel smiled. At least there was that. She could die in his arms. The arms of a person she loved. Brown held her gently, willing her to hold on for just a bit longer. Finally, She couldn't anymore. She lost consciousness, but Freddy still held her, keeping his paw over the wound. Gold and the rest arrived at that moment. Black ran over with bandages and compresses. Freddy moved aside as the other bear worked, wrapping the wound and lifting her gently onto a stretcher. She was so frail, so delicate. Red came over and put an arm around his brother's shoulder, seeing the tears trailing down his face.

"She's going to be okay." Freddy shook his head and looked down. They could only hope. He piled into the truck with the other's while Red took the car with White, and they drove back to their home together, taking their new friend along with them.

 **A/N: I cried writing that scene with mangle. I feel so sad now… Also, review people. Poor Ridlius is getting lonely. until next time~**


	17. Chapter 17

Freddy sat beside Cassiel's bed. The fox had yet to wake up, and he was worried she never would. She'd lost a lot of blood after she'd been shot, and the injury still bled through the bandages, refusing to stay closed. He sighed. They were so close. They had made it. But would she. Her eyes fluttered open out of nowhere, and she groaned, putting a paw to the spot where she'd been shot. Freddy ran over to her and guided her paw away from it, not wanting her to accidentally open it up more. She opened her eyes wider once she saw him.

"Brown?" a tear trailed down his face when she said his name. He stroked her cheek.

"I'm here." He whispered, barely able to hold the other tears back. She smiled at him weakly, before gasping as the wound opened once more. She gritted her teeth. Freddy grabbed her hand "Hold on." She looked up at him, fear in here as. She passed out. Freddy lay his head down on her stomach and cried."Please," He sobbed into her "for me. Hold on."

~~AB~~

Red sat in his office, for once happy with the world. He had his brothers, his friends, and even a new agent: Green. Everything was going right. That was when Vio came into the room, worry filling his eyes. Red frowned.

"What is it?"

"I-it's Green…" Red sat up quickly when he heard this.

"What happened?" Vio flinched as the bears tone suddenly became serious.

"S-someone tried to kill him again. I think we know who this time."

Red slammed a paw down on his desk, anger and frustration taking over. "Seraph." Vio nodded. Red growled. Nobody tried to hurt his agents, no matter how new. He was tired of this organization. They needed to be taught a lesson. If A.I.D wasn't enough to show them, then Red would just have to plan a little surprise for them. He grinned to himself, then to Vio. "Get brown down here if he's able. Vio nodded once, sensing the bear had something planned, and ran off down the hall.

~~AB~~

Black sat at the cafeteria table, grinning madly to himself. Gray chuckled when he saw his partner like this. Black had been so much fun since they got back. He'd really enjoyed getting to blow something up. Gray walked over and kissed him deeply, right then and right there. Clyde giggled.

"Get a room you two." This earned laughs from the rest of the crew, Black sighed and pulled away, taking Gray's hand. Everything was just right. Pink walked by, carrying some food to Cassie's new room for Freddy. Despite everything, Black was still worried about the bear. He just didn't seem the same after what had happened. He sighed. Gray looked over at him and pulled him closer. Suddenly the bear stood up, bringing Gray with him. He turned and began to leave the room.

"Hey, where are you two going?" White called after them. Black turned back and smiled deviously at them.

"Why, to get a room of course." Gray giggled as Black led him away.

~~AB~~

Clyde sighed as he sat in White's lap. It had been a long week. White was stroking his side and nuzzling the top of his head. Clyde grinned to himself. How was he so damn comfortable. Suddenly White licked Clyde's ear, causing him to blush a deep red. The larger rabbit proceeded to nibble the same ear playfully. Clyde groaned with pleasure. Just as suddenly as White began, he stopped.

"Why don't we take this somewhere more private?" The Golden rabbit said. Clyde nodded, grinning up at him. White grinned back, and lifted the small blue rabbit into his arms. He carried him down the hall, continuing to suck on his ears the entire way.

 **A/N: Okay, I know this was a very short chapter, but I've got a really long one planned for next time, so just be patient. Reviews are read and appreciated as always. Until next time~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I had writer's block for a while, but now I'm back to normal. Please enjoy.**

Cassiel groaned and opened her eyes again, seeing the bear standing over her with a worried expression on his face.

"Brown?" She said weakly, her voice barely a whisper. The bear took her paw at once, his eyes filling with tears of happiness, sadness, and relief all at once. He smiled down at her, his lip quivering.

"I'm here." he said, his voice straining from trying not to break down completely. "How do you feel?" She smiled at him.

"I'm so tired." He gently began to stroke the back of her head. She closed her eyes as he did so, enjoying the feeling of his touch more than anything in the world. He stopped suddenly.

"Try to stay awake, I have to go get Pink, and then Red wants to talk to you." Brown kissed her once before leaving her alone in the room, where she looked around. She liked it. It was small, but not uncomfortably so, and it had large windows that let in tons of sunlight. She leaned back into the floofy mattress and tried to relax. She was a bit nervous about talking to the other bear.

~~AB~~

Red looked up as Brown entered his office. His brother had a grim expression on his face.

"Yes, Brown? Is something wrong? Did Cassiel wake up?"

Brown nodded "Yes. Pink's with her now."

Red looked confused "Then whatever is the matter?"

Brown looked down "I'm just worried, that's all. You said you wanted to see her?"

"Yes, I'll go down as soon as she's eaten something." He rose from his seat and walked around his desk, hugging his brother in a tight embrace "It's gonna be okay."

Freddy smiled to himself, and hugged his brother back "I know."

~~AB~~

Red entered the fox's room quietly, not wanting to startle or scare her. She opened her eyes when he entered, and when he looked into them he could see that she was afraid. He could understand. She was in a new place with new people after all, and she was hurt. He sat down quietly next to her bed and gave her an encouraging smile, showing he wasn't someone for her to be afraid of. Her fear gradually decreased as she studied the bear, and was replaced by a sense of the almost tangible goodwill she felt saw in his eyes. He began to speak.

"Hello, Cassie was it? I know you're scared, but I need to ask you a few questions, though, I want to start by inviting you to stay with us as long as you need."

Her eyes widened "Really? You mean it?"

Red smiled and nodded "Of course. Now, would you mind telling me what you were doing inside the compound? I know it's hard, but this is important."

Her smile morphed into a frown as she remembered "They beat me. My father told them too, Then they threw me in the cell." A tear fell from her eye "He was mad at me because I didn't kill someone that he told me to kill." She began to sob, hard "He wanted to punish me."

Red's eyes widened as she spoke, but, seeing her tears, he began to sooth her immediately, softly stroking her cheek "Hey hey, shhh. It's okay now. Nobody's going to hurt you." She slowly calmed down, and nodded, tears still leaking from her eyes. Red's voice became even softer the next time he spoke "That will be enough for today, Have you eaten yet? You should probably have lunch." She nodded, beginning to like this place already, and smiled as he left the room, leaving her alone to sleep until lunch was ready.

~~AB~~

Pink frowned as she looked down at the fox, who was sleeping once more. She'd never had a case like this before, and she wasn't sure if she was handling it correctly. Yellow walked into the room, carrying her lunch, and Pink told her to just leave it on the table, she had work to do. She started by giving her a fresh IV, then she gave the fox some painkillers, which quickly put her into an even deeper rest than before. Pink wasn't sure what else she could do. It seemed that only chance could decide what would happen next. She sighed and left the room, and told Brown, who was waiting outside, that he could go in now. He rushed into the room and took Cassiel's hand immediately, wanting to hold some piece of her to himself. Pink sighed as she saw the two through the doorway, and carried her lunch to the cafeteria so she could eat with Orange.

~~AB~~

Gold and Green sat in their room together. Red had decided that since they spent so much time together anyway they could save some space by just sleeping together. Grey and Blue had also insisted due to the lack of sleep both were getting. Gold chuckled when he remembered this, smiling down at Green and nuzzling the top of his head. Green giggled and nuzzled the bear back, burying his face into the other's chest. They were so happy together. Little did they know, a white and black face was peering at them from the window.

 **A/N: Creeper alert. This chapter didn't turn out as long as I thought it would. Give me a break, I just got over writer's block. I promise to work on making them longer in the future. Until next time~**


	19. Chapter 19

Gold studied the intruder closely now that he had the chance. A black and white panda,around thirty, with a mean expression. His eyes were hard and cold, and his face seemed to be frozen in a horrible grimace. Gold scowled, why did he always have to do the interrogations. He wasn't even that good at them. Black should do them, though, he supposed that if Black _did_ do them he would probably end up killing them before anything was found out. He let out a breath of air, and approached the panda "So? Are we going to do this easy, or hard?" The panda growled at gold as he spoke. Whoever he was, he didn't seem to speak English. Well, he'd have to learn fast. Gold cuffed him "I said easy or hard!" A little blood trailed out of the other bears mouth as they growled again, earning another cuff from Gold. He growled himself. He had all day.

~~AB~~

Red watched calmly through the one-way mirror. His face betraying no hint of emotion. This person had tried to murder someone that was in his care. He'd grown to like Cassiel during her short stay here. He thought she was an excellent match for Brown, though, nobody had asked him anyway. He continued to watch Gold hit the panda, again and again, blood streaming out of the other's mouth. The panda was big, but not as big as Gold. He sighed. If this kept up, their captive might lose the ability to talk before he could give anything away. Seraph trained their agents well. He looked over to Vio and Green, who were sitting in the room and watching with them. "Green? Would you mind telling Gold he can stop now? Tell him we'll continue this tomorrow." The golden rabbit gave a slight nod, his green eyes betraying nothing of how he felt inside. That could have been him in there. He stood up from his gray office chair, and walked out into the hall. Going up to the door next to the one he'd come out of, he poked his head in just long enough for Gold to notice him. It smelled of sweat and blood in there, and Dylan hated it.

"I'll be back." Gold told the panda, who growled at him once again in response. Gold gave him a quick punch in the neck before he left the room with Green.

"Red says you can continue tomorrow." Dylan said, his voice betraying a hint of his nervousness.

Gold cocked and eyebrow "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." he looked down, avoiding his mate's gaze. Gold shrugged, and went off to wash his hands. The "wonderful" job of cleaning up had fallen to Orange today, and from the way the fox had scowled when he was given the news, he wasn't too happy about it.

~~AB~~

Orange grumbled to himself as he mopped blood and sweat off of the floor. If the smell had been bad for Green, it was certainly worse for Orange, who had a hyper sensitive nose. Little did he know, Black was watching from the one-way mirror, and trying his best to hold in his laughter. Black was the cause of Orange having to clean up the mess Gold had made, and he had the poor fox slated to do this for the rest of the week if necessary. He snorted, causing Orange to look up suddenly at the sound picked up by his sharp ear. His other one was missing, lost the same way he had lost his eye and hand. But that was a memory he prefered not to dwell on at the moment. He went back to mopping, hearing nothing more, as Black stumbled out of the other room and down the hall, trying his best to make it to his bedroom before he burst out laughing. He couldn't help himself, and fell to the floor from the force of his laugh when he was only halfway there. Gold walked up, and immediately began laughing as well, falling to the tile floor besides Black. They were both in on it, and it was by far one of the best pranks they'd ever pulled.

~~AB~~

Red sat in his office and groaned, resting his head against it. He was more than just tired. It had taken forever to convince Brown that Cassiel would be fine. He'd had to station both Gold and Black as guards outside her room before his brother was satisfied. He sighed, his breath fogging up the stained wood slightly. He felt like his muzzle was turning gray already from all the stress he'd been put under. He crossed his arms around his head, blocking out any light, and promptly fell asleep. Freddy walked in some hours later, and smiled at his sleeping brother. He lifted the other bear's head back, causing him to groan a little, and picked him up in his arms. He carried Red to their bedroom and tucked him in under the cool blue sheets after removing his shoes. He smiled, remembering when they were little. This wasn't the first time Freddy had done this, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

~~AB~~

Clyde sat alone in his room, thinking over the past two weeks. His bright blue fur stood on end when he thought about how White had been attacked by that impostor Brown. The very rabbit he was thinking about entered at that moment and sat down next to him on the bed, hugging his lover. He could tell that something was wrong. Blue's dull green eyes told him the whole story. He licked the smaller bunny on the cheek, causing him to blush and giggle. Blue wasn't expecting that at all. He'd been so lost in his own little world that he hadn't really noticed what was going on around him. He kissed White on the cheek in return, and together they lay down on bed, with the larger rabbit curling around Clyde protectively as they slowly fell asleep.

 **A/N: Finally done! The writers block came back to haunt me. I'm gonna keep trying though. The story is almost finished, but I'm happy to announce that there will be a sequel! I've been practicing my writing quite a bit, so I'd appreciate it if you guys tell me if you can see any difference in the reviews. Until next time~**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I've come so far. Chapter 20. And I could never have gotten here if it weren't for the special people I have in my life who continue to support me. Special thanks to Ridlius, RegularShowMemorabilia, and Panda Lovin' Paige for caring about me and what I have to say. Glad to know someone listens. Enjoy~**

Raziel smiled his usual smile as he walked silently down the halls of the Seraph main headquarters, his slender arms, covered in black and white striped sleeves, swayed in time with his similarly shaped and covered legs. The white mime makeup on his face made the smile appear distorted and grotesque, which was exactly what he was on the inside. Most of the other agents thought he was insane, though they'd never say so out loud, because they were right, and he'd kill them if they did. He was the boss around here, and he made sure they all knew it. They feared him, and he made sure to keep it that way. Where was he headed? Well, he had heard the news of his daughter's escape right after it had happened, and he had to punish the commander responsible. He reached the room he was headed for, and entered, shutting the door behind him. Screams were soon heard from inside, causing the guards outside to wince at the thought of what the Seraph leader was doing in there.

~~AB~~

Gold cursed loudly when he looked down at the body of their prisoner. The bastard had had a cyanide pill! He growled to himself and looked over at Red, awaiting his younger brother's command. Red frowned down at the corpse, rubbing his chin. This was upsetting. Their prisoner had died before they had been able to learn anything from him. He looked to Gold. "Go get Vio. I want a full autopsy done." Gold nodded. Red knew best. He jogged down the hall, headed for Vio's room, while Red stood there. He needed to figure out what to do next. Their only chance was if Vio found something. The odds weren't good, but they still had a chance.

~~AB~~

Red sat down at his desk a few days later, staring at Vio's autopsy report. The poor rabbit had worked for three days straight on this, and Red had insisted he take a break. He went over the details once more in his mind. Strange markings had been found all over the panda's body. They appeared to be some strange text, though they didn't match any language on record. Ancient or otherwise. He frowned. This was their only clue, and it would take a while to solve. In the meantime they'd just have to do their best to protect Green. No more missions for him, or Gold either. His brother was worrying himself sick over the bunny, and he deserved a break just as badly. He sighed and got up, stretching and yawning. He supposed he should get some sleep as well. He left the office, locking the door behind him, and went to bed. Unaware that a small black figure was making his way inside the office while he slept.

~~AB~~

That same night, Gold lay curled around a sleeping Green. He'd never let anyone hurt his mate. He nuzzled the rabbit's soft fur, causing him to purr a little in his sleep. Gold chuckled, and kept nuzzling. He was so plush! The big bear just couldn't help himself. He began to nibble Green's ear, causing the rabbit to wake up with a startled "Huh?"

"Sorry." Gold whispered into his ear. Green didn't hear. He'd already fallen back asleep. Gold sighed, and lay his head down over his mate's shoulder, shortly falling asleep himself, pressed against the bunny's soft fur.

~~AB~~

Clyde sat nervously in his room that morning, twiddling his fingers. That was when White stepped in. His worry vanished immediately. Red had just told him that he was going on his next mission, alone. It wasn't an assassination like his first. This was simple intelligence gathering. Their client had requested plans for a certain company's building and it was Clyde's job to go and get them. White sighed and sat down next to his mate, hugging him and nuzzling the top of his head. Clyde melted into the larger rabbit, actually sinking a little bit into the other's thick, long fur. He sighed in content as White pulled them both down into a laying position, and began to fall asleep in his mate's arms, feeling warm and safe.

~~AB~~

Red smirked when he saw Black holding Gray in his arms. The two were a perfect pair, in his opinion. He continued to walk down the hall past the two, who immediately broke apart once they saw their leader, both blushing a deep red. Red threw a smirk at them, causing both to relax. He kept walking, towards Cassiel's room, where Brown was once again at her bedside. She'd gotten a little better over the course of the past few days, though Pink refused to let her go more than a few hours without sleeping. He needed Brown's experience now. He wasn't sure what to do. Someone had broken into his office the previous night, leaving no sign that they took anything, but not leaving anything new either. None of his documents had been touched, he would know if they had. He frowned as he thought of this. Whoever it was hadn't been found in the base. They'd searched everywhere possible. He reached the door and knocked, entering at the sound of Brown's voice on the other side.

~~AB~~

The small black rabbit hid inside the secret room in Red's office. He was scared. Raziel had made him watch as he tortured his father mercilessly, and had promised him the same fate if he failed in this mission. His name was Hesediel. At least, that was the name Raziel had given him when his father had joined Seraph. He whimpered in the darkness. His job was to find out what had happened to Dumah, and he'd better hurry. He decided to wait until it was night time before he made his move, not wanting to be discovered so easily. This was going to be hard. He'd never been on a mission before. A single tear fell from his eyes when he thought of what had been done to his father. The screams still echoed in his mind, earning another shudder from him. He crawled to the table and hid under it, hoping nobody would come in here, and fell asleep.

 **A/N: So what do we think of Hesediel? I have big plans for him. Big, big plans. He's not related to anybody like Green was. Let me just clear that up right away. I hope you guys have realised why all of Seraph's agent's names are so strange. And if you look up the names in wikipedia you'll find they match the characters quite well. Until next time~**


	21. Chapter 21

Raziel chuckled in the darkness of the room. This would be too easy. They would strike tomorrow, at dawn. They'd kill everyone in sight, even that runt, Hesediel. The little brat didn't mean anything anyway, Raziel just wanted him out of the base in case he decided to go turncoat after his father had been killed. He smiled his insane smile. The plans were all in place. Nothing could stop him now. He would destroy his daughter for what she'd done, and his sons as well.

~~AB~~

Hesediel whimpered again in the darkness. He was sure night would come soon. Suddenly, he heard the door opening. He fell silent as Red sniffed the air. Somebody else was in the room. Possible even the one who'd broken into his office. He continued to act like nothing was wrong, nonchalantly walking around the soundproofed room, all the while secretly searching for a clue to the stranger's whereabouts. Hesediel continued to hide, keeping as silent as possible. He couldn't stop a small whimper from escaping his lips though, and Red's ears perked up at this. He walked over to the table, seeing a small pair of feet underneath. Whoever this was, it couldn't be an agent, could it? He grumbled to himself. Might as well get this over with. "Alright, come on out before I have to drag you." Hesediel whimpered again and moved farther underneath the table. Red sighed, and bent down "Now look, I don't want to have to get someone else to get you out of there, but I will if you don't come out of there." His voice was stern, but not mean. The small black rabbit underneath the table began to cry and curled up into a tight little ball. Red sighed, and crawled under the table with him, gently reaching out to stroke his back. Hesediel flinched at his touch, and brace for a slap or punch like Raziel used to do to him, but it never came. The rabbit continued to tremble as Red gently petted his back however, because he didn't want to let himself get lulled into a false sense of security. Red simply continued to stroke him, slowly moving up and down his back. Eventually he began to stroke the other's ears as well, causing Hesediel to feel safe somehow despite his present situation. He risked a small peek at Red before quickly hiding his head again. Red chuckled, and picked the child up. He couldn't be more than ten years old, and Seraph already had him out on a mission? It just didn't feel right. "Hey little guy, did you come here alone?" He asked soothingly, still stroking the small bunny's ears. Hesediel whimpered in response, still to scared to talk. Red sighed. "You seem hurt. Where did those bruises and cuts come from?" the bunny only whimpered again, this time at the memories of Raziel. Red frowned. Whoever ran Seraph, they did a good job of frightening their agents. The bear sighed again and nuzzled the top of the kid's head. He couldn't let him go back there. The only thing to do was to keep him here. Maybe Cassiel would remember him. He gently picked him up and put him over his shoulder before crawling out from under the table. The bunny cried into his shoulder, now more afraid than ever. What would they do to him? What would Raziel do to him when he found him. He shuddered at the thought, which caused Red to stroke his back slowly. "Don't worry," he said, knowing exactly what the child was thinking "We'll never let him hurt you." He nuzzled Hesediel's shoulder before walking out of the room and into the office. The bunny was exhausted now from all the stress placed on him. Red sat him down for a moment at his desk before pulling a blanket out of a box in the corner. He laid it on the couch and picked up the tired little rabbit. Placing him on the makeshift bed and covering him up before he sat down next to it, continuing to stroke his ears until Hesediel fell into a deep sleep.

~~AB~~

Brown frowned down at the small sleeping rabbit "And you're sure he's harmless?" The little rabbit didn't seem like much, but looks could be deceiving. Red nodded.

"He's not gonna hurt anybody."

Brown frowned at this. He usually found it best to trust his brother's judgement, but something about this whole situation made him feel uneasy. He didn't trust it. Even if the little runt _was_ harmless, Seraph could still have something planned. They needed to think this over. "Red."

Red frowned "I know. I've been thinking about it. If they're any good at strategy, they'll attack at dawn when we're least prepared. They'll be planning for the kid to have been caught already, meaning he doesn't really mean anything to the plan. Get Orange. I want you two to set up a defense plan, and I want the kid moved to Cassiel's room." Brown nodded, and picked up Hesediel, who groaned in his sleep and buried his head in the large bear's chest. Brown couldn't help but smile at this as he walked out of the office, the rabbit slung over his shoulder. This was going to be difficult to explain.

 **A/N: It's short, I know _ But I needed a good breaking off point. There are going to be some major action scenes in the next chapter and if I continued then I'd have to put them in this chapter, which would make it just too long. Next chapter will be out soon. Until next time~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: When I began writing this, I wondered to myself if this was the final chapter. As some of you who read the reviews have found, Ridlius mentioned something called "Blue: Time's End". This is going to be the sequel to this story, I won't be updating as much for a while due to some things I have going on in my personal life. Please enjoy~**

The members of Seraph slowly stalked their way towards Rainbow Squad's headquarters. Little did they know, the team was ready for them. Red himself stood on the roof of the building as they approached. Raziel frowned inside his jeep. He'd been expecting resistance, but he didn't know that they had this much firepower. Everyone was lined up behind barriers in front of the building, rocket launcher or AK-47 in hand. Both sides began firing without question. They both knew that only one side could win this battle.

Inside the building, Cassiel stared in disbelief at the small rabbit that was whimpering in her arms. Hesediel seemed to trust only her. She'd always thought of him a little bit like a son, and he seemed to think of her as a mother. She was worried, but didn't let the child see it, as this would only serve to make him more afraid. She stroked him gently, and he in turn moved closer to her. She bent down and nuzzled the top of his head "It's gonna be okay Hessy." That was the name she gave him, "Hessy" was short for Hesediel of course. She smiled to herself. It would be alright.

Green aimed and fired the sniper from atop the roof, taking out driver after driver. Eventually, he hit Raziel's jeep, which caused the man to scream with rage as he jumped out, leaving his own agents to die. He rushed at the building and Red's agents, guns ablaze. Green gasped when he felt sudden pain in his shoulder, and looked down to see the bullet hole. It was nothing too serious, but for now he wouldn't be able to move that arm. He gave a signal to Red and the bear moved over to take his place. He moaned and rolled over to make room, holding his shoulder to stop the bleeding.

Raziel continued to run towards the base with that same insane smile on his face. He laughed. This was going to be easy. The Seraph agents increased their fire, causing Rainbow Squad to have to fall back into the building. Red fired one last shot at him before joining the others. They took up their positions in the hallway while red went to Cassiel's room with Brown. Brown carried the fox, while Red held Hesediel in his arms. The poor little rabbit was trembling from fright. He ran down the hall, only checking occasionally to make sure Brown was keeping up. Green had already been carried to Red's safe room by Orange, and looked up when they entered. His shoulder had been bandaged, and it looked like he was going to be okay. He was worried sick about Gold though. Brown set Cassiel down next to him and Red left Hesediel in his arms before they both ran out to join the others. He slowly and gently rocked the small rabbit in his arms, murmuring reassurances into his ears until the kid fell asleep. The plan was to fall back to the safe room only if absolutely necessary. Raziel suddenly burst through the front doors of the complex and fired rapidly, causing everyone to be pinned down. Red growled. He wanted the man dead. This man had taken his brothers, hurt his agents, and was now trying to finish them. He wouldn't let that happen. They fell back once more. The Seraph agents were taking heavy losses, but Red's team was just too small to keep up. He looked up when the firing slowed considerably. Raziel was gone! He must have known where the safe room was. Red cursed to himself, and ran down the hall to his office.

Green looked up when Raziel burst through the door suddenly. He growled and held Hesediel closer to himself. The man gave an evil laugh and walked towards them slowly, knife poised and ready to swing down. He gasped when blood suddenly gushed out of his back, and turned around to see Red standing there with another knife. It was then that something suddenly clicked in Green's mind. His eyes widened as he suddenly recognized his own father, fighting with Red. But that was impossible! Their father had died years ago, hadn't he? Green wasn't so sure anymore. It was all to much, not just for him, but for Hesediel. The poor kid was bawling in his arms at the sight of Raziel. Red stabbed at him, but the wicked man dodged the attack effortlessly, retaliating with a slash of his own knife. Red jumped back, narrowly avoiding being cut open, and threw the knife, simultaneously pulling out his own gun. Raziel gasped when the knife hit him in the chest, causing him to stagger a bit. Red fired three times into the man's heart. He fell to the floor. Raziel was no more. Red was still panting as the other's ran in. Seraph was finished. A few had managed to get away, but they probably weren't going to be a problem. Clyde grinned, and held his brothers close. It was all over. Seraph was gone. They were safe.

 **END**


	23. Epilogue

**A/N: I felt like the story ended on a very sudden note, so I'm writing you guys a nice prologue to wrap it all up for the sequel. Speaking of the sequel, I'm thinking of taking "Blue" Out of the title because I just don't feel like it will fit for this new story. Therefor, I would like to ask all of you to keep a careful eye out for anything I write that has "Time's End" in the title. Enjoy~**

Azazel watched the computer screen with a slight grin of amusement on his face. He knew that Raziel would fail, but now they had been lulled into a false sense of security, and now they wouldn't suspect the little surprise he had for them. The bomb had already been sent, now all that was left to do was wait. He let out a low chuckle. They wouldn't know what hit them.

~~AB~~

Cassiel was at the door as soon as the bell rang. That was probably the mailman. Her suspicions were confirmed when she found a large box waiting there. At first glance she assumed it was for Red or somebody important, but when she checked the address tag she was surprised to find that it was addressed to both Hesediel and herself. She immediately became cautious. No one knew they were here. She thought for a moment, and then decided she should probably open it here just to be safe. She unsheathed a claw, and ran it along the tape on top of the brown box. Nothing happened. She sighed, relieved, and began to open the lid, only to be thrown back by a sudden explosion. Her entire front side was covered in blood, and a small puddle of it formed underneath her as she lay on the ground.

~~AB~~

Brown came rushing out as soon as he heard the explosion, only to find Cassiel lying on the floor in a pool of blood. "C-Cassie?" he whimpered as he approached her. He was genuinely afraid when she didn't respond, and hurried to her side. "Cassie! Talk to me!." the fox let out a low and quiet moan, telling Brown that she was alive, but barely. He gently lifted her into his arms, tears in his eyes, and carried her to her bedroom. He gently laid her down on her bed before running out of the room to get Pink.

~~AB~~

Pink shook her head as she looked down at the fox. She'd managed to stop the bleeding, but Cassiel had lost too much blood. Things weren't looking too good. Brown gazed down at her sleeping body forlornly. He wasn't sure he could live without her. A single tear fell from his eye, causing Pink to look over at him with a concerned expression. He shook his head and looked down. Pink sighed, and turned to leave the room.

 **A/N: Very short, but that's because I want to hurry up and start the sequel. Will Cassie survive? Or will she die a slow death. Will I be too much of a wimp to follow through on that second option? Find out in the sequel: "Green: Time's End"! (Coming soon to a near you.) The sequel will actually feature original cover art as well X3 I'm so excited. Until next time~**


End file.
